


Grasshopper

by SadieYuki



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kirkcest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieYuki/pseuds/SadieYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spock Prime melded with Jim, more than the events with Nero transferred over due to Spock’s emotionally compromised state. As such, Jim has some very…<em>vivid</em> memories of himself. And when that version of Jim Kirk appears on his ship, Jim finds himself with an interesting problem, and a dire question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grasshopper

**Author's Note:**

> I don't...I don't even know.

The man in the brig was a near carbon copy of himself, with the smallest of differences. He was a touch more on the stocky side, his eyes were hazel, and he looked to be a couple years older than him. But it was definitely some variation of Jim Kirk. Some...alternate version...

Wait! Jim recognized him! Well, obviously he recognized him, it was just another version of himself after all, but this...this was Spock’s Jim! Spock Prime’s Jim, the one from the original timeline. Jim had retained the memories from that initial mind meld, and many of those memories had included that universe’s Jim Kirk. And Spock Prime had certainly spent a lot of time with his Jim, so there were no shortage of memories, and—

Jim felt his cheeks burn. He had some very...intimate memories of this Jim. It had been weird at the time to have memories of having sex with someone that looked very much like him, but now that the subject of those memories was standing right in front of him (with no memories of his own)...

“Captain, are you well?”

“Fine!” Jim managed, likely doing nothing to assuage Spock’s concern. “I’m fine. Could I have a moment with our guest?”

“I am unsure whether—”

“Spock, it’s me,” Jim said placatingly. “The _original_ version of me, he’s not gonna do anything.”

“How are you certain that this is in fact Ambassador Spock’s—?”

“I just _know,”_ Jim insisted, cheeks burning again at how he was so sure. “It’s hard to explain, but look, security will be right outside if anything happens, I just...need to ask him some things.”

Jim thanked his lucky stars that Spock decided not to question just what he’d be asking about and agreed to leave with a short nod before exiting the brig. “Lieutenant Greston, I’ll be engaging a privacy screen when I enter his cell, you are not to lift it under any circumstances, understood?”

“But Sir—”

“I understand it’s not standard procedure, but I have my reasons,” Jim said. “That’s an order, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, Sir,” Greston nodded.

Jim took a breath before facing his counterpart, who had been quietly observing him this whole time with an intense stare. Jim swallowed thickly as he felt his body heat up. He’d seen that gaze aimed at him when he was a lot more up close and personal—

He really hoped Greston hadn’t noticed how wound up he was.

Jim walked over to the cell barrier, and brought up the access panel on screen. “Captain Kirk,” Jim said, keeping eye contact with the man on the other side.

“Captain Kirk, I presume,” Jim Prime responded evenly.

Jim inclined his head in affirmation. “I’ll need you to step back. I have a few questions for you that I’d like to keep between us.”

“Wouldn’t such a conversation be more prudent in your ready room or quarters?” Jim Prime asked.

 _Oh God, no, quarters would be a terrible idea…_ “Wouldn’t it be more prudent to keep an unknown intruder in the brig until you are aware of their motivations?” Jim replied evenly.

Jim Prime smirked, stepping back away from the barrier. “Perhaps. It was worth a try.”

“You’re not giving yourself much credit if you thought that’d work,” Jim said, bringing up his hand for a bio scan to enter the cell.

“Maybe I thought you’d be a watered down version of me,” Jim Prime said smoothly. “You’re certainly more lithe.” Jim knew he was just engaging in banter, but the comment cut more than he could’ve known. Jim had always felt like a watered down version of this original Jim Kirk, ever since he’d found out that his existence was part of an alternate timeline. _‘James T. Kirk was a great man...but that was another life…’_

Jim frowned but didn’t respond this time, focusing instead on the access panel as it opened wide enough for him to step through. He took a swift step inside and waited for the barrier to close behind him before engaging the privacy screen.

“Interesting that the cell reacts to your bioscan when it had no response when I placed my hand against it earlier,” Jim Prime commented.

“Yeah well, my DNA’s slightly different these days,” Jim said lightly, thinking of the traces of Khan’s blood still infused in his system. “It was a pain in the ass to update the bioscans.”

“I’m sure,” Jim Prime said with a slight chuckle, though still keeping his guard up. “You seem to be very sure of who I am.”

“Well, you’re me,” Jim grinned wryly.

“Yes, well, I’ve met my fair share of doppelgangers and most of them have been rather unfriendly. I can’t say I’ve decided for sure which category you fall into,” Jim Prime said.

Jim couldn’t fault him for staying cautious. He remembered his own encounter with an alternate version of himself, and how he’d tried to blow up his ship. “I understand that well enough. But I know you’re one of the good ones.”

“How?”

“I’ve met your Spock.”

Jim Prime’s eyes narrowed. “How?” he repeated.

“It’s a long story, but your version of Spock went back in time over a hundred years from your time, the events of which lead to a split in the timeline, thus differentiating me from you,” Jim said. “Trust me, that is a very abbreviated version of events.”

“Is Spock here? The older one?” Jim Prime asked, so far willing to go with the story.

“He’s helping colonize on New Vulcan,” Jim said offhandedly.

“New Vulcan? What about Vulcan—?”

“Definitely on the list of things I shouldn’t tell you about,” Jim grimaced.

Luckily, Jim Prime was willing to let it go. “So how is it exactly that you knew I was the right Jim?”

Jim looked away as he felt his cheeks flush again. “So...Spock may have initiated a mind meld, and due to the events that occurred that day, he was very emotionally compromised and he transferred a lot more than he was planning to, and I...saw things. With you.”

“What kind of things?” Jim Prime asked, looking at him with an almost amused gaze now. _Oh fuck, he knows, he definitely knows—_

Jim couldn’t contain himself any longer. It was what he’d wanted to ask ever since he’d realized this was Ambassador Spock’s Jim—

 _“How_ do you do that thing with your tongue and pinky finger?” Jim burst out finally. “I mean, holy _shit,_ that’s...wow.”

Rather than receive a judgemental look or even laughter, Jim Prime instead smirked and stepped closer.

“Would you like a demonstration?”

This wasn’t a kink he ever thought he’d have. After all, how often do you meet alternate versions of yourself? But ever since that mind meld with Spock, and even that run in with his evil self ( _‘Damn, I’m handsome.’_ ), Jim hadn’t been able to get the thought out of his head, and Jim Prime was stepping closer, and thank fuck he thought to engage the privacy screen—

_“Yes.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but Kirkcest is basically canon you guys, in BOTH timelines. This would totally happen. It would. Shhhhhhh.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
